SuperEXGirlfriend
by PeTeRpAn345
Summary: Yes, a corny title. Hopefully the story isn't so corny. Another one of the stories where Edward leaves Bella, yet there is a little bit more of a different reason.Plz read. BBF Edward is My Life.First fanfic. CHAPTER 14 IS UP. Review...
1. Mysterious New Girl

**Disclaimer: You must hear this a million times, but I very sadly do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful works.**

Chapter one– Tough Love

Bella's POV

I woke up to look into my angel's topaz eyes, staring at me. I was so dazed I managed to trip out of my bed. But being my angel, he saved me from it.

"Human minute," I said hoarsely from my sleep. I cleared my throat. He unwillingly let me get ready for the first day of school. I've known Edward for a year now, and we are getting ready for me to change _soon._ I have to finish dreaded high school first. I tried to look my best, putting on comfy jeans, a nice sweater, and even a little make-up. Then I tried combing through the fuzz of hair after I showered and changed. Once I came downstairs Edward growled playfully. I looked up at him, confused.

"It isn't fair for you to look so pretty."

"I guess it's my turn to dazzle you." I smiled.

We were going to be late if I made breakfast even with Edward's crazy driving. I just grabbed a granola bar.

"Charlie would kill me if I ever let you eat just that for breakfast," Edward said disapprovingly.

"Well it's good that Charlie isn't here," I said sweetly and kissed him before he could object.

We got into Edward's Volvo and then he drove to school. Today was the first day of senior year. It was my _last _year before he changed me. I was excited even at the start. Edward must have noticed me grinning because he smiled also. The second we got to school I could already hear people talking about their summer. It was cloudy, but not about to rain cloudy thankfully. We went to the front office to get our schedules. I was even happier. Edward had many classes with me. Thankfully he didn't have Physical Education with me. I was at the point of crying from joyfulness.

"Aw man, I really wanted to see you in Physical Education," Edward smirked evilly. I tried to push him but the only good of that was making my hands hurt. We were a little early from Edward's driving so we kind of just hang around.

All of a sudden Edward interrupted our comfortable silence by saying, "There is a vampire here but I think she is a vegetarian." He himself looked a little worried.

"I am sure I will be fine, it isn't too smart to attack in school don't you think?"

"With you anything is possible," Edward replied with a little humor. That's when we saw the 'mysterious' vampire.

She was _absolutely _stunning. With jet black hair that fell gracefully close to her hips, she had topaz eyes which stood out from her face. Her eyelashes were thick and black, which made it look like she had mascara on when she didn't. She had of course pale skin, and her full blood-red lips stood out on that. She had a straight nose that was a little long but still made her look beautiful. She was better looking than Rosalie. Everyone was looking at her in awe and wonder. Even Edward looked at her a little lustfully. To my horror, her eyes and attention was fixed on Edward with wonder.

She said politely to Edward, "Sorry, but can you show me the way around? It seems like we already have many things in common," with a smirk. Her voice was of course musical. Edward looked at me to approve, and I nodded my head. She must have noticed because she smiled at me but her eyes were frowning.

"Sure," Edward replied, "Which class you have first?"

"It says Literature," she replied sweetly.

"What's your name?" I interjected out of the conversation.

"Jennifer, and you two?"

"I'm Edward, and this is Bella," Edward answered for both of us.

"Go ahead and walk Jennifer to her next class and I'll meet you in English Edward."

I don't know why, but Jennifer seems a little too innocent for a vampire.


	2. Edward is Falling

**Disclaimer- Hyperventilating… I do not own Twilight… do not… do not… do not…**

Chapter 2-

Edward's POV-

Jennifer was very pretty but I could never love her more than Bella. She should make a good friend.

In her sweet voice she asked, "Why are you hanging around with a human?"

"I love her and am too selfish to turn away from her to protect her," I said a little sadly.

"Oh… well you two kind of make an odd couple," she chuckled.

"Well do you have a mate?"

"No. I've only been a vampire for a few years."

"Well maybe you can tell about your story later," I said a little hopeful.

"Maybe but I do have my eye out on someone."

I swear my dead heart almost beat from excitement. This girl… is strange in a good way. I'm hoping I would get to know her better. But still Bella tops her. I could never stop loving Bella.

"And who exactly might that be?" I said a little bit too interested.

"A secret you are going to have to find out," She smirked then walked gracefully into her class. I can't believe it. There is this feeling about her. It's almost as strong as my feeling with Bella. _Almost. _Well it's like… like… I almost love her. Maybe I should stay away from her. It would be the best. Well actually, maybe I should go with her. Victoria hasn't showed up and won't really any time soon, and neither will the Voultri. Alice would have seen them already. I was coming up to too much conclusions. Of course I am going to stay with Bella. I was arguing with my mind until I stepped into class and sat next to Bella. When she smiled, it felt like that warm feeling of love was gone. What was happening to me? I can't change my feeling of love that quick. If I ever leave Bella again, she would probably kill herself. Jennifer was just _alluring._ She seemed so perfect. Now every fact of Bella that wasn't perfect made me hate her. Every fact of Jennifer that was better made me love her. But I love Bella. I _know _I do. Bella was starting to look concerned at my frustrated face but I just smiled. Finally, English was almost over. Bella's scent didn't smell good anymore. It was like she was fading from my love. It seems as if logic had won. I just can't stay with Bella if my mind is going to be like _this. _Jennifer is a safer choice, the fact I can't kill her as easily. Such a safer and easier choice. I am sorry Bella, I love her, but I love Jennifer more. All in one period. I wonder how much I would lover her for eternity.

Bella's POV-

Edward was acting very strange all morning. He was ignoring and frowning at me. What did Jennifer say, I smell weird? Whatever it was, it was bothering me. I hope nothing is wrong. School was quite tiresome, the fact Edward basically ignored me and all attention was on sweet Jennifer. Oh well, I still have Edward even if he isn't in his best mood. Once at the end of school Edward wasn't there to pick me up. It must have been an emergency so I just walked home, only tripping once. From the walk I was tired once I got home. I started to prepare dinner for Charlie. When I was in my bedroom, Edward still wasn't there. He didn't even leave a note. Strange…I wonder what's going on. I still had plenty time, so might as well visit the Cullen's to see what's happening. My truck wasn't in the best condition so I just walked there. Once I was there I saw two figures in the front. It looked like Jennifer… and Edward… when I was closer I saw it. They were kissing, not friendly, but passionately, I quietly walked back to my house surprisingly without bursting. Then I broke down, screaming as my heart was ripping apart. I didn't care how long I was screaming but I felt soft hands trying to calm me down. I just screamed more and ripped out of the house. I ran to the Cullen's house, hoping for an explanation. Once I got there they were gone. _Gone. _I bet they took sweet Jennifer with them. I found a note. Typical Edward.

_Dear Bella, _

_I think it is wise for us all to say that you would never live a right life if I stayed with you. I have found a new love, Jennifer. I am gravely sorry and never meant to leave you but it was the safe thing to do. We are going to move to a remote place for a little while until Jennifer can properly become part of our family. Love is sent from everyone, and I'll miss you. _

_- Forever Good-bye_

_Edward Cullen & Family_

I wanted to kill myself. Anybody, just let me die. That's when a dark figure came up to me.

**Hehehehe… sorry if Edward was a little to 'heartless'. Review and I'll update gladly. -PeTeRpAn**


	3. Victoria with Revenge

**Disclaimer- Do not own Twilight still… **

Chapter 3-

Bella's POV-

I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to die. Then I saw the features. Crazy red hair. Red vicious eyes. Who else? Victoria came at the perfect time to kill me. I was joyful inside that the pain would be over soon.

"Well if it isn't Bella, what a coincidence to see you," she sneered.

"Hello Victoria, how have you been?" I tried to sound casual but it came out a little shaky. My eyes were still tearing so she looked very happy to see me in torture.

"Hmm… the fact that I have been searching for you for months and many obstacles have been in my way, not too good, but it seems like my luck has finally changed." I remembered how almost everyone was fighting for Victoria to stay away from me. I guess they lost. Oh well.

"Well you've got me now," I tried to sound sad.

"Well yes, and I have many ideas to torture you to death, but now I came up with another idea that seems very good." What could it be? Nothing can be worse then being tortured to death, or can it?

"While I think about it enjoy your few days of being alive," with that she snickered and disappeared.

I just burst into tears all over again. I would have to head home soon, but I will probably never stop crying. I curled up in a little ball and fell asleep on Edward's couch.Just like that I woke up. If only I could curl up like this until I die. I actually think it is a good idea. Better Charlie doesn't know where I am since I have to leave him. I just sighed and waited. I tried to think as hard as I could for what Victoria would do to me, but no ideas came. I was curious, which I shouldn't be. I shouldn't even _want _to know. It's bad enough to know that Victoria can have me dead at this time. Poor Charlie, he's going to think that it's going to be his fault. I bet he's sending out a search party now. Victoria better make up her mind soon.

Days pass by, or hours? It doesn't matter anymore. I don't even feel for writing my will. Charlie would know what to do with the few things I have. If only Edward was here. He could even make me feel better about dieing. Actually, now that he's with _her _in some remote place, he doesn't matter anymore. Well he does, I don't matter to him. I was getting anxious now, Victoria is either trying to make it more torturous for me by taking her sweet time, or she really has a hard decision.

Edward's POV-

The whole family is confused on how I left Bella again. I knew they wouldn't understand. Only Jennifer does. _Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer_, I could say her name all day. We were still traveling to Africa on a plane when Alice had a vision.

_Bella was standing up, looking sorrowful. Then Victoria came into view, and laughed at her. Bella looked up, crying. Then, Victoria stood over her menacingly, and then bit into her neck. _

"No!" this didn't come from me, but Alice.

"I can't believe it! This should have never happened! She should be safe!" if Alice was still human, she would have been sobbing a lot. I just winced. I couldn't believe it. Bella was going to die _because _of me. We all knew it would be too late to try save her.

Bella's POV-

It seemed like eternity, but Victoria finally came.

"I've made my decision," she said confidently and menacingly.

"Well what might that be?" I said a little scared.

"It's going to be torture but not the death torture. This is going to be torture for _eternity._"

"How might that be?" I said even more frightened.

"I am simply going to turn you into a vampire, you will have three days of pain for the first part and your going to have to live apart for your 'love' for eternity. By then I think we will be even enough to be friends," she snickered at the last phrase.

"Please, just kill me!" I can't believe I was begging to die, but I really did want to die.

"I think not."

She stepped over when I started to cry. I wanted to say _I love you Edward_ but she already bit into my neck with venom.

**REVIEWWWWW. Or no updating, and I shall cry. –PeTeRpAn.**


	4. First Day of Transforming

**Authors little note- Yes, I make a note. Just came to say that you should still read this even if Edward is being mean. I have a reason! But it isn't coming in this chapter. I might also not being updating as much cause weekend is pretty much over. Yes, I have to go to school. I'll try my hardest but don't expect much. – PeTeRpAn**

Chapter 4-

Bella's POV-

I made out a tiny scream. Last thing I saw was Victoria smiling with victory until I closed my eyes to try shut out the pain. From my neck it felt like tiny spiders with pointy, sharp legs were spreading across my body injecting me with venom. Not a good feeling. I didn't want to scream knowing Victoria will enjoy it. Every second felt like painful hours. How else can I describe the feeling… If you ever got bitten by a fire ant it has the same feeling but at least one-hundred times worse. What made me feel even worse was that there was no comforting hand calming me. No soothing voice saying everything is going to be okay. All I have is Victoria snickering at my pain. This is going to be the longest three days I will _ever _have.

Edward's POV-

"We have to see her funeral or something!" Alice screamed.

"I want to, but in the back of my mind something is keeping me from doing that," I looked at Jennifer who was staring at me intently.

I said casually, "So, Jennifer I never asked you, but do you have any powers?"

She gave me the most non-innocent smile and said "Yes, I have the power to control your mind and movements."

Alice and I were silenced. But Jennifer broke that.

"Sorry Edward, but I am so _alluring._" She laughed, no, it was more like a cackle.

"Now just be my pretty-boy slave with family and be good dogs," she sneered.

"But… why?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"We all know that you saw Bella dieing right? Well Victoria asked me to return a favor so I helped kill her. What she didn't know was that you are going to be my slave, I mean love, for eternity. And don't try to escape or else it will lead to severe punishment." She laughed in an evil way again.

"I mean we will have so much fun!" She said in her sweet voice. Sickly sweet. At that she forced us to move on to our house in the forest so she could tell the rest of the Cullens. Why… oh why?

Bella's POV-

The closest thing that came to comfort was thinking of Edward. Not with _her_, but just Edward. His perfect angelic features, and not to forget his velvety voice which lured me in. I was hopelessly trying to ignore the pain by imagining him but it just brought me more pain to my emotions. I could feel Victoria's presence, so I couldn't even scream. So much pain, suffering, hurt, what did I do to deserve it all?

Edward's POV-

Jennifer didn't even bother control my mind, she could only control oh so much people at a time. It was torturous. Every step we got closer to having a devastating life with that _witch. _Oh how I miss Bella… Now I definitely know it _wasn't _best to leave her. I mean, dieing the same day isn't really thinking of the best. I might as well die, if only I could. That's when Alice thoughts gave me an idea.

_Edward, if your going to act lifeless, I will certainly join you, because once she will have control over our mind, she would lose control of our movements, and we can just run. But we have to figure how fast she is, and at what the highest distance is of how she can use her power. _

It was certainly a good idea, but would have a terrible ending if it backfired. Well, I could be with Bella, so it doesn't matter.

_This is for you Bella, _I thought confidently.

Bella's POV-

Why couldn't Victoria leave me alone? She certainly got enough revenge watching my transformation. I didn't know how long I have been transforming, but instead of three days, it would probably feel like three years of pure torture. It took great pains, but I opened my eyes slowly to see Victoria looking amused next to me.

"How long has it been?" I said very weakly and hoarsely.

"Only a day, we have two more fun days to go," with a satisfied smirk on her face, she looked like a child who just won over an argument to get candy. I groaned, _two more horrible days…_ With that's I laid down to sleep, dreamless, for once.


	5. Ending Transformation

**Author's little note- Hehehehehe… I tricked everybody with Jennifer. I didn't like her character so I blamed everything on her. Anyways, I still have school so little updating. Sorry, I'm still trying! Pleeeaase review or else I will stop right in the middle of the story. Yes, I am threatening. Okay, now back to the story. –PeTeRpAn**

Chapter 5-

Bella's POV-

Antagonizing pain was still spreading through me. Harsh eyes were still staring at me. You think you could get used to the pain but it just got _worse _and _worse._ Still can't scream either. I _refuse _to let Victoria enjoy this any more than she is now. _Just two more days, _I thought. I still wish Edward was here. If only I could see him one more time…

Edward's POV-

I can't believe this! It's all my fault. Not only did Bella die because of me, now my only family I have is going to get tortured and the possibility of dieing. We were at the house by now, unwillingly.

_We are going to get through this Edward, for all of us including Bella, _Alice thought with a bit of confidence. I am _not _going to let Jennifer have her plan so easy. I can be very lifeless when needed, and the fact I want to be lifeless because of my poor Bella.

Then Jennifer opened the door and said, "I have an important announcement to make!" she said in that _sickly sweet _voice.

Bella's POV-

_Edward was by me, smiling crookedly. I smiled back, feeling like the luckiest girl in the word. Then Jacob was there, shaking uncontrollably. He turned into a wolf. He growled at Edward and disappeared. Alice came in saying, "I had a vision…" but turned even more pale and ran away. Rosalie came in with Emmet behind and Rosalie said, "Your luck for being a human finally changed. Now we can be friends." With an evil smirk and Emmet looking glum, they went away. Esme came in looking horrified and said, "My poor darling," with a hug to me and left. Carlisle then came in swiftly saying, "Please be safe." By then I screamed, "What's going on!" No one answered. Edward still had his crooked smiled on, fixed in place. __Charlie came in running, "No! Please don't leave me!" but he was gone before I could answer. Victoria came in saying, "Bella, we will be best buddies," and left also. Finally Jennifer came in, glided to Edward ant took her hand into his… then kissed each other. She said in an evil voice I never would have thought she could have, "Time to say goodbye Bella," with that she attacked me. Pain... burning pain…_

I woke up feeling the same pain I had in that _nightmare. _I tried to groan but it took too much of an effort. Victoria was still looking at me, slightly looking disturbed.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"You were talking in your sleep, it was… quite interesting," she replied a little confused. "What did you dream about?" she added a little curious.

"Ugh, nothing I would want to repeat," I replied warily from the thought.

"I'll get it out of you one day," she said with a smirk.

"What day and time is it?" I said trying to get out of that conversation.

"It is your second day, you spend a lot of time sleeping, and it's almost twilight."

_Twilight, beautiful memories of twilight. I hope they will last, _I thought sadly. If only they could be brought back. Stabbing pain was still in me. I tried to drift off to sleep again, but my body was fully awake. I was back to the never ending pain. Thinking could hardly distract it.

Edward's POV-

Never, _ever, _will I be tricked like this. The rest of the Cullens had shock all over their faces. It was terrible. But I wondered how she is going to take control over six vampires who will fight against it… Carlisle looked very mad. Emmet… was the worst. His muscles were bulging very harshly and his eyes turned very dark. One against six. Even with her power how can she survive? Then I heard the thoughts of my other family members, exactly the same thing. We can give her a couple days, but we were going to attack soon.

Bella's POV-

Endless hours… now I felt the strongest pain out of all the days. It felt like it was burning me inside out, instead of just inside. About a minute later the pain was gone, _gone. _I was a vampire.

**Muhahahaha. I officially have a headache from thinking so much! Cliffie… won't update till I get a million reviews. Hehehe. –PeTeRpAn.**


	6. Bella's Surprise

**Author's little note- Oh my goodness, I have been soo busy! I am terribly sorryz. I'll try make the chapter extra long for my sins hehe.**

Bella's POV-

A _vampire, _finally! When I looked around, Victoria was gone. She probably was mad that my transformation was over and left. I didn't really mind that much. I needed to find a mirror. Once I did, I thought I was hallucinating. There was a girl that was so pale that she seemed just a little blue, with dark blue eyes, thick eyelashes over them, full red lips, and perfect angular features. My hair was glossy of course, almost until it sparkled. The one thing I was confused about was my eyes. Why were they dark blue? Just then my eyes turned almost white. It was on the verge of creepy. What was going on? Then I smelled something, not blood, but the smell of _Edward. _It was so faint, I had to follow it. It smelled delicious, not blood delicious, but just delicious. So I ran, following the trail, not caring where I would head to. I wondered if I was tracking. It's just that the smell is just _irresistible. _ I don't know for how long, but the smell started to get stronger so I ran even faster. I'll probably end up somewhere in the middle of Africa but I didn't particularly care. The smell was starting to overwhelm me now. That's when I stopped. I looked up seeing a sort of cabin. I just went up to it and opened the door. I saw all the Cullen's faces turn in an in-human speed to see who came in. There face was in shock before I came in and now all their jaws were open, in awe or shock. That's when I saw Jennifer, who I _swear _was not looking so innocent. She snarled, she probably thought I was here to get rid of Edward or something. So I snarled back. I think everyone realized mine was a lot louder. I didn't know what came over me, but I had this burning furious emotion stuck inside me ready to attack. So I let it do what it wanted, it felt so powerful. And it attacked Jennifer, or _I _attacked Jennifer. Then I felt like an idiot. I just killed Jennifer, Edward's new _girlfriend. _I was shocked at myself, and before the Cullens could even blink, I ran away as fast as I could.

Edward's POV-

Okay, now Jennifer was bragging on the plan about killing Bella and when she was getting even worse about it, somebody opened the door. We all turned to see who it was, including Jennifer. It was _Bella. _I didn't know if I should have let myself believe that I was hallucinating from Jennifer but even she looked shocked. Before anyone could say or do anything though, Bella's eyes turned a very dark shade of red, it was a dark blue color before, and then Jennifer snarled. I was surprised when Bella snarled back, ten times louder at least. Then, she _attacked _Jennifer. I expected her to freeze, so did Jennifer by the way she was looking so calm, but she didn't. She shredded Jennifer to pieces. I think I can say for the whole family that it was enjoyable to watch. Then as if she realized she did something wrong, she looked up wide eyed, the color somewhere around pink, and then disappeared somehow even with our very strong sight. We were all very confused, but Carlisle announced that we should burn the pieces very silently. I was so _frustrated. _

"How on earth did Bella turn into a Vampire?" I accidentally thought out loud.

"My only guess is that someone or something stopped Victoria from killing her completely, but I don't really know what," Carlisle replied looking just as confused.

I don't care how long it takes, but I have to find Bella.

Bella's POV-

Oh I felt so bad! I really wanted to cry, I think I did but I wasn't sure because of the speed I was going. I had no idea where do go, so I let my legs carry me somewhere, anywhere but near the Cullens. When my legs stopped I was a little surprised of where I ended up, it was Jacob's and Billy's house. I bet I would never be welcome here again but might as well give it a try. I knocked on the door softly, no use getting up the window anyways. Billy of course opened it, first looking surprised, then shocked, then angry. Just as expected. I sighed.

"Hi there Billy, how have you been?" I tried to say calmly.

"Well…Um… good I guess, looks like you've been having a…um… interesting time," he replied cautiously. I smiled a little at that.

"May I please talk to Jacob," I tried to say it as sweet and innocent as I could. It seemed to work.

"Oh…sure… be careful now," he muttered the last phrase. As if I can't help it but be safe.

I walked upstairs carefully to Jacob's room. I was just a little scared of his reaction but I still wanted to at least see him. Every step made me a little bit more nervous. I tried to think of ways to calm him down but I guess I will have to think about it once he starts going mad. Finally, I was on the top of the stairs, and heard Jacob, there were some sobs coming from him. I wondered what was wrong, so I knocked on the door waiting for him to open it. He finally opened it, expecting to see Billy I guess, because his face went from surprised, to shock, then to anger, just like Billy. Like father like son.

**Oh my goodness, my fingers hurt. Pleeeeeeazzzze review oh gracious ones. -PeTeRpAn**


	7. Meeting Jacob

**Author's little note- Ahahaha, I really didn't update at all because I was enjoying my spring break! Happy spring break! **

Chapter 7-

Bella's POV-

Jacob was shaking a little already, not a good sign.

"Jacob, please calm down," I begged him as calmly as possible. "Let me at least tell you what happened."

"Alright, come in my room," he whispered.

When he looked calm enough, I let everything out. Jacob was like my diet Coke. Edward was my Coke. Edward always filled me up fully but when he wasn't there Jacob came and still filled me but not as good. By the end, he was shaking furiously, so I gave him a minute to calm down. We were sitting on his bed in silence, waiting for one of us to break it. He sniffed me. He didn't twitch his nose as if I smelled bad though.

"Why don't you smell bad?" he asked curiously and disturbed.

"Well, I have a couple theories, because my eyed change color for some reason, and I think I can cry."

I tried to think about Edward and _her. _It made me cry almost immediately. I was breaking down in front of Jacob, so I tried to control myself.

"Your eyes _do _change, maybe its one of those mood things," he tried giving an explanation.

"That's another good theory, I think this all deals with emotions," I tried to concentrate hard on it. I was sensitive with emotions, especially when Edward left me. Jacob was probably right. That's when I remembered that he was sobbing.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"Well, the police found a _lot _of blood at the Cullen's house so they pronounced you dead. I just got the news, so of course I started to cry. That wasn't really your blood was it?" he asked a little worriedly.

"No, Victoria must have had fun making the scene of me dead," I shuddered at the thought of her.

"Wait you mean the redhead bloodsucker?" He asked shaking a little.

"Yes, that was her," I said cautiously.

"I think I need to go outside to… think," he said shaking furiously. He left and I was still sitting on his bed, alone again.

"I don't have any idea what to do now," I whispered pathetically.

Edward's POV-

I was pacing at an in-human rate, having a need to throw something. I even went hunting to take my frustration out on an animal, which didn't work. We tried to trace Bella's scent but it was like she was never there. The whole family was looking worried and having worried thoughts. Alice was trying hard to have a vision of Bella but it was like she was dead. We were going to have to move back to Forks. The whole family decided on it. We were going to burn the cabin, but it doesn't mean that it isn't going to burn away the memory. Forks have memories which were a lot better, but we can't stay for long. We are already pushing our age limit, especially with Carlisle. The memory of Bella was planted in my head, her red eyes, glossy brown hair, and perfect features. She was the most beautiful vampire I ever laid my eyes on.

I groaned, thinking about her. I don't think I can live another hour without seeing my dear Bella. The family was waiting for me to turn into my lifeless mode, which I probably will be doing soon without Bella.

Bella's POV-

It seemed forever until Jacob came back. When he did, he looked a little embarrassed. He probably had to turn into a wolf.

"I contacted the rest of the pack to tell them what happened," He started glancing at me to check if I was okay with it. So I was right. I nodded my head to show that he could go on.

"They said that you can help us and in return you can live with us for as long as you want," He had a small smile on his face.

"But what is it that you need me to help you with?" I asked as cautiously and calm as ever.

"Well, when other vampires trespass our land, it's hard to warn them about not eating here since we are werewolves," He looked at me for approval.

I nodded my head. That made sense. The fact that vampires can't even _smell _werewolves without being disgusted. Same way goes for werewolves. Then he sniffed something in the air, something that smelled bad. Maybe it was the Cullens. I don't know if I wanted whoever it was to be them or not.

"I smell the stench of a vampire," he growled.

"Then this can be my first attempt to warn them," I said hoping he wouldn't be overprotective.

He looked like he was thinking about it, sighed and then nodded his head. I somehow smelled them too. It didn't smell anything like Edward but it had that slightly sweet aroma to it. I walked out the door, Billy gawking at me, and then followed the smell.

I came to a stop. I looked around, and saw the child face of Jane looking at me with curiosity and amusement.


	8. First Bite

**Author's little note- **

**So sowwy that I didn't get to update (partly fanfiction's fault) so I made the chapter a little long I guess :**

Chapter 8-

Bella's POV-

I was slightly surprised but I didn't feel surprised as I should have been.

"Oh hello Jane," I said softly watching the perfect childlike face look up at me.

"Why did you come to…um… visit?" I was sadly curious as usual.

"Well, they sent me to check if you have changed or not," with an innocent smile.

"So did lover boy change you?" Pure curiosity filled her face. It was almost cute.

"Well, he left again so someone went in for his place, Victoria," I really didn't want to give in the details so I left it like that. I had this tingling feeling go through me, as if a feather was tickling me lightly everywhere. Soon after that feeling I became furious with Jane for even bringing the subject up. If only her little self could feel the pain that _I _went through. As if life was doing me a favor, she gasped in pain and keeled over. She was still wearing that cloak of hers, so she curled up into a ball and covered herself with it.

"Please, make it stop," she managed to wheeze out. I just looked down at her, bewildered. How was I doing this to her? I focused more on my confusion than being mad at Jane. Finally she moved a little, and stood up, looking at me angrily. I guessed she was trying to use her power, because she glared at me eyebrows furrowed. She looked like a child who wouldn't get their candy when they really wanted it. Was I the one doing all this? Certainly vampires don't go in pain unless a power is used…but why would I have Jane's power? Questions filled up my head so I hardly noticed that Jane was still standing there, angry. I stared back at her eventually. We were both silenced. Then I thought about it even more. That tingling feeling, I have a sense telling me it has something to do with it. Was the feeling part of my power? Or was it just emotion? I sighed and sat down right in the middle of the woods. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, and just let my thoughts drift on its own. I was trying to make my mind answer at least some of my questions, and Jane wasn't helping me by just standing there, also frustrated. I opened an eye, seeing her stand over me.

"So you think I made you have all that pain?" I asked breaking our everlasting silence.

"I don't _think _you did it, I _know _you did it," She answered with another glare.

"How so?" I was hoping for some answers.

"Well since we all think that you would have something extraordinary as your power, maybe, just maybe, you can take other peoples power," She was obviously disgusted with the thought, for she somehow managed to glare at me even worse.

"How do you control your power?" I needed to know even _if _this was true.

"Well, mostly it depends on emotion, when your mad it usually happens," with a frown.

"Then I guess I do have your power," I said with a sigh. The remembrance of how furious I was with her, it was like I couldn't control the emotion, it did it for me.

"I've got another question, aren't you not allowed to leave Italy?" I remembered Edward telling me about it.

"Well, when it comes to things such as this, we couldn't just send the average messenger so I loop holed through that rule," she said with a smile.

"Okay, then do you need anything else, I've got other things to do," I was getting a little impatient by her never leaving me.

"One more thing, Aro asked me to ask you if you would like to join the Voultri," she didn't look too pleased to say this, the fact that she probably hated me a lot.

"It looks tempting but I'd rather not," I smiled sweetly as possible. She looked sickened by this.

"Alright, I'll see you later on," with a tiny smile she ran. I was worried about what later on meant but that would be one of my least worries for now. Jacob was probably ripping the house a part by now, too scared to come check on me. I smiled at this. It would have been humorous if Jake was against Jane. I ran as quickly as possible and reached there in a matter of seconds. There he was pacing back and forth on the small porch.

"Jake, I didn't die or anything," I said pretending to look annoyed. He basically jumped ten feet. I giggled; I must have been very quiet. He bombarded me, almost tackling me with a hug.

"Well it's good to see you too," I said with a smile.

"Is that bloodsucker gone?" He asked a bit worriedly.

"You don't believe that I would do my job?" I asked looking shocked. I did a really good job of not flinching at the use of the word _bloodsucker. _I didn't want to worry him by telling how I know that vampire, so it is one secret that I can keep.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" I just realized I didn't hear the loud voices of his friends.

"Their at Sam's house, having a….discussion," he looked up at me to see if I was alright with it.

"I can't blame them, accepting a vampire," I said shaking my head.

"We can go later for dinner, I heard Emily is cooking up a storm," he said slightly pleased. I rolled my eyes at this. I bet they would be happy that I couldn't eat anything.

"You do realize that I can't eat, well I can but I'd rather not," I said slightly disapprovingly. I just realized that I haven't hunted anything. In fact, I don't even know how to hunt. I sighed at this.

"Um, Jake, I think I need something to eat, you know my food," I was trying to not get embarrassed. But he looked embarrassed.

"Well, can I come with you?" he looked a little nervous. I was surprised at this but pleased somehow as well.

"Sure, the more the merrier, I just hope you can keep up with me," with a smirk I went to a slow run so he could catch up. Once I was in the woods with Jake, I sniffed around, trying to find the scent I was looking for. Finally, a sweet delicious aroma filled my nose. My mind concentrated on nothing but the scent. I ran towards it and found a deer in which the scent came from. I couldn't handle the sweet aroma so I attacked very swiftly and quietly. I cached the deer and held it still, then smelled it once more, and lowered my head to bite its neck.

**I am sooo proud of myself, I think this is the most I've ever done for a chapter, I was about to go on, but I don't want to spoil the story too much -PeTeRpAn**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like an ETERNITY. I was gone for the summer and I started out school kinda rough and well yeah you can see my excuse now, I was busy. SOSOSOSOSO sorry, I am going to try update asap but I think I forgot the story myself so it might take me awhile to concentrate. After that ill try get on a roll of doing chapters and hopefully will get done with the story!**

**- Thanks for reading, **

**PeTeRpAn 3 **


	10. Edward's Plan

**Before you read this chapter, I am just warning you that it might not be as good as the others cause well, you know I have not updated in about a year and stuff so yeah… And thanks for reading all!**

**-PeTeRpAn**

Chapter 10-

Bella's POV- If a deer tasted so good, I couldn't _imagine _how human's blood tasted. I shivered at the thought of even trying it but I still was curious. I felt better after drinking the deer's blood and buried it properly. I barely noticed Jacob frozen in place staring at me.

"Looks like so much fun doesn't it?" I smirked at him, for once I felt more powerful and stronger than the almighty Jacob.

"Yeah, yeah I might try that some day…" he muttered under his breath forgetting about my better hearing probably. Then he his skin turned a darker shade of color, and I knew what it meant knowing I did it so much when I was human.

"Do you need to tell me something?" I tried to look as calm but for him to blush it must be something of importance.

"Well… The pack is asking for you to come to a meeting to see how strong you are… And how you look, I hope you don't mind." He looked like a puppy begging for food. I burst out laughing at this.

"Of course I will! I need to thank them also for taking me in, and I have not seen any of them for awhile, why do you think I wouldn't mind?"

"Well… I don't know one vampire with about 10 werewolves… Aren't you afraid or anything?" I didn't want to tell him, but I thought that I could probably take care of all of them, even if they were made to destroy my kind.

"Of course not, I think they can control themselves, I trust them."

"Okay, let's go then." He smiled and I ran off thinking of them and knowing ill reach there.

Edward's POV-

Through miles and miles and miles I heard a happy thought, from Bella's little dog, Jacob.

_For a vampire, I think I can like Bella; she's obviously different, just maybe I can still be with her. _

I growled at the thought, and my family turned to me and waited for me to explain.

"I think Bella is in the Forks, that dog friend of hers is with her there." Does this mean she will rather be with _him _and not me? I wanted to explain myself to her, but she just wasn't here by my side with me always, forever. And it is because of me, _again. _I was really hoping she wasn't hurting as she was before, because my Bella doesn't deserve what she has now.

They all stared at me and Alice was having a hard time trying to get a vision of her, but with that stupid dog, it was no use. So then she tried having a vision of us leaving and surely, we obviously did. I don't even know why she made a vision, I knew we were going to leave from the second Bella ran away from us. Then I started to pay attention to my family's thoughts, wondering how they are reacting to the news.

_I have to get in to an arm wrestling race with her when we get there…_As usual Emmet was just thinking if she is stronger than him.

_My poor darling, both Edward and Bella should be hurting so much on the inside; I just wish they were together again, happy. _Esme's thought comforted me a little, but I knew we all wished we were together again for me to be happy.

_We can probably reach Forks from here by tomorrow early morning, but we have to hope she doesn't scent us and run off somewhere. _Carlisle was organizing his thoughts trying to figure out a good plan.

_Too bad she couldn't stay human; I thought she could actually live a normal life, just like I did… _Rosalie's thoughts weren't actually self-centered and I was surprised she actually had feelings for Bella.

_I hope she isn't on a killing rampage; newborn vampires can be so dangerous and stupid. _

I didn't like Jasper's thought at all, but I couldn't change his military styled head. Since nobody was saying anything I stated the plan.

"Everybody get ready now and you all have an hour. Then we'll head out and go to Forks." I knew my whole family could be ready in a matter of seconds but I needed that time to think.

Bella's POV-

They were there, waiting. I surprised them because Jacob probably didn't have time to send a message through their heads to tell that I was coming. I didn't mind at all, their reaction to me just appearing out of mid air was quite amusing. I smiled at them all, with them gawking at me, which I wasn't very surprised at.

"Hello all, I just want to say thank you for taking me in like I was human and when I was in need, which I still am." I refused to let my thoughts drift to _him_, because I knew I would do something very emotional and now wasn't the time. Jacob came in about a minute after me, kind of glaring at me for leaving like that. Sam came up to me, very close actually and probably surprised us all by giving me a bear hug, which didn't squeeze me to death anymore.

"Of course we still want to have you here; your basically apart of the family, no matter what form you are in." He smiled at me and then I knew I could last here for more than a couple days.

**Yayy! I am so sorry if some people are a little disappointed in this chapter but I am trying my best! This ****time I'm not begging for so many reviews, but it will be helpful!**

**-PeTeRpAn**


	11. Bella Wrestles!

**YAYYY 65 reviews! Keep them coming in! I'm going to try make this chap as interesting as possible for this goal reached! (next stop… 100!)**

**PeTeRpAn **

Chapter 11-

Bella's POV-I felt totally relaxed, the pack didn't even stare at me unusually. I definitely owe them now. My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob.

"Alright Bella, show us what you got now." He had a huge grin on his face and I wondered what was going on.

"Translation- we sometimes wrestle to see who is stronger, some people may take bets on it and it's also useful to see just how strong you are." Jacob then took money out of his pocket and laid it on the ground.

"It's you against Paul; don't use your anger out on me when you lose Paul!" At this Paul growled and shivered a bit. Then he entered what I supposed was the ring and I followed along. Truthfully I wasn't a bit afraid, adrenaline was running all through my body and I thought I was going to explode if I didn't do anything about it. Then Jacob cleared his throat and entered the ring between Paul and me.

"Shake hands please." His face had a dead serious expression but there was that twinkle in his eye. We did as he said and shook hands.

"There is only one round, and it lasts until someone is down for 10 seconds." Then he backed up and whistled. Paul looked like he was getting ready to lunge at me and at this point I really hoped I had some strength.

Edward's POV- Instead of waiting an hour I was ready to go in thirty minutes because when I thought about it, my main focus is always Bella, and I just cannot stand being away from her. The fact that she is with those stupid dogs also made it even worse for me. I centered on mostly Jacob's thoughts just trying to see how Bella is like but it was like he knew I was trying, distracting his thoughts with other things which were of no importance. Then Alice had a vision which made me groan at. That little monstrous Jane was coming to meet us, right here, in about a minute. Why _now? _Of course we couldn't leave now, so I just sat down, waiting. A second now felt like an eternity. I went through it thought; every second I was thinking how close we could be to Bella if Jane didn't come in. Then as if she heard her name being called, Jane approached us, cloak covering her entirely.

"Ah, I see you saw me coming." She smiled and nodded at all of us as a greeting.

"I just wanted to say that if you are thinking of going to your little lover-girl, you might want to be careful, she can destroy us all once you go near her. She is stronger than we all expected, and has the most powerful and uncontrollable gift." She grimaced at the part of Bella being powerful. I didn't care if she shed me to pieces. I had to see her again. I couldn't just have a last memory of her looking frightened, afraid, and confused.

"Thank you for giving us a warning Jane, we'll be sure to take it into consideration." Carlisle voice was very business like and calm but I knew he was trying to dismiss her. She glanced at our expressions and sighed.

"You are going to head towards her anyways aren't you?" Before we can even respond she went on, "For the sake of all our lives, please don't get her mad." She made one last glare at us then ran off into the forest. Her words barely reached into my head. I don't think it reached anyone else's either.

"You all ready to go now?" I was getting impatient. Everyone nodded, and at that I started to run, needing to see those huge expressive eyes again.

Bella's POV- Even though I saw him lunging at me, I was so focused it was like he was in slow motion; I easily stepped to the side, remembering how Alice did that with Jasper. He seemed confused, as if I couldn't possible move that fast. I smiled at this and when he lunged at me again I took another quick step, I felt like I was dancing and it was quite fun. Then I remembered I had to get him down for ten seconds so I lunged at him. He totally didn't see it coming so the next second he was on the ground with my foot on him keeping him there.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10! Your outa here! Embry you owe me some big bucks now!" Jacob came towards me and lifted up my arm and shouted, "Bella is the winner! Now we have to figure out your prize."

"I don't get a big, shiny gold belt?" I tried to look so disappointed. Jacob laughed and gave me one of his huge bear hugs which I was so relieved that it caused me no pain. I started to laugh along with him while Paul got up grunting something about unfairness.

**Haha! I decided to torture Paul cause i wuv him so****. Review pweeze! I'm aiming for 100 now! **

**- PeTeRpAn **


	12. Edward and Bella meet

**Oh noo! I've been getting complaints about short chapters, I'm sorry! ** **Now I shall make them at LEAST 1000 words long, just for you guys yeah I love you all! XOZ eh btw the first part hear is a little creepy-ish hee. **

**PeTeRpAn**

Chapter 12-

Bella's POV-

I had to admit, I was enjoying myself so much I didn't even have a thought drift to _him. _

Now when I think about him, many different and strange emotions come over me. The only reason I am thinking about _him _is because that delicious scent just came over me slightly. I don't know if I'm just imagining it but it made me uncomfortable for the first time tonight. Luckily I am apparently good at hiding my emotions from the pack because they didn't even notice and Jacob has been staring at me the whole night. The scent now is becoming more distinct, I can tell what direction it is coming from, behind me; soon my nose starts to twitch from it. It is just overwhelming. Then I hear him coming, I hear all their footsteps, I can hear them almost not breathing, I can hear their _minds. _I can feel their emotions. It was almost too much for me.

"I smell a nasty stench." Jacob glanced over to me and nodded, motioning me to go towards whatever vampires were there. I knew already who they were but I couldn't back out on my job. I _refused _to because of him. I stood up and ran as slow as possible but it didn't feel like it. I knew where the exact boundary line was, and that's where I was aiming for. The next second, I was there. I stood there staring waiting for them to arrive in the next second and a half. I was looking at them all except for one; in a neat form line about a foot away from the line.

"Hello Cullens." I hoped they noticed I said Cullens and not family. I finally had to look at Edward, and for the first time he was imperfect. He looked like he was _drooling _at me. I grimaced at him and then turned to face Carlisle who usually spoke first.

"Bella, we are so…very, very, sorry." It came from Edward sadly his velvet voice all of a sudden sounding disgusting. I should be the one that's sorry for killing his little vampire-lover but I wanted him to keep on apologizing to me for the rest of eternity.

"No harm done at all, listen what do you want?"

"We just… well Bella were here for you." I stared at him. For a split second, I remembered how it was like, loving him so much. I was mad at myself for loving him. I just can't see how I did… The same rage that took me over came and then, I had their powers. I felt all their pain, Edward's being the most. I could hear his thoughts, pleading me silently to just cross the line already… and I didn't need to look into the future to see myself rejecting them all.

"Sorry, but your not going to get what you want, I'm sorry for killing your little girlfriend but not so much that you can have me instead." They were all surprised and in Edward's head it played the whole story. So it wasn't his fault.

"Yes, I know about her little powers and so on. Sorry, doesn't change anything." I stole the last sentence from Jacob's note. I wonder if it's going to hurt Edward as much as it hurt me when he left me.

"Why Bella, if you understand everything, why won't you come with us?" I was surprised Rosalie blurted out that with so much feeling. I still felt the same rage though.

"If you haven't noticed something changed about me. I think you all can take a lucky guess at what it is. You are all better off little moody Bella, and don't be too hard on yourselves." I turned around and ran away quickly but I didn't go to back to Jacob's place. I went to the meadow and I felt the sadness take over my anger. I let the tears slide down my face, wondering if he's going to give up on me now. I couldn't just let him ruin the rest of my night now, so I got up, wiped off my face, and then ran back to Jacob's place. I was surprised I could still hear people's thoughts because it seemed to be it was triggered by strong emotion. Once I reached there, the whole pack seemed a little tense because of the two vampire visits in one day.

"Sorry it took so long, I took a detour back here." They all jumped, not expecting me. I giggled; their reaction is never going to get old.

"It's alright, just as long as you got the vampire problem solved." I thought the packs of werewolves were being way too kind to me but they were only doing it for Jacob. I just realized that from their thoughts. I didn't want to cause anymore stress with one more person knowing all of their thoughts so I sort of tuned it all out.

"Is anyone else up to another wrestling match? I can use the money." I looked at them all and no hands rose.

"Wimps," I muttered it so low they couldn't hear me.

Edward's POV- I was going to cross that damn line if Bella didn't come back out. Now my last image of her is raging, and I just can't live with that. Why would she rather go to those stupid dogs when she could be with us, her family? The strange feeling of jealousy came over me and Jasper got me calm. We were going to do something to get her back, treaty or no treaty. Jacob now is probably fighting for her love harder than ever because she is probably ranked single the way she acted towards us. How I wish that just wasn't true. Treaty or no treaty, I _am _going to get to talk to her.

Bella's POV-

I all of a sudden sucked in some air because a sentence just rang in my head. The pack looked at me.

_Treaty or no treaty, I am going to get to talk to her. _

I thought I was going to go into shock. He is _not _going to cross the boundary line just to say a couple words to me that I'm not even going to listen to.

"Sorry I smell vampires coming back to say something I'll be back soon hopefully." I smiled at them all but this time they didn't fall for my fake expression.

"Bella, who exactly are these vampires?" Jacob gave me a stare that I couldn't lie to.

"The Cullens, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all before, it's just… well… I was afraid…" I was at loss for words.

"This time I think I'll come with you then." I knew I couldn't make Jacob stay here. Once Jacob decides on something he makes sure he does it. I sighed and nodded then ran to them again. This time they were already there and Edward was arguing in his head whether or not he should cross the line. I caught them all by surprise and then when Jacob came all of their faces became hard and kind of unpleasant. The second I saw Edward's look at Jacob I knew this little meeting wasn't going to turn out so nice.

**Ooooh, clifhangy. Plz no hanging yourselves from waiting for me update hee. REVIEWWWWWW!!! (or I might just leave you at a cliffhanger FOREVER!!!) **

**-PeTeRpAn**


	13. Bella Leaves

**Here I amm, giving next chapter before I get reviews of suicidal notes. Hahaa just kidding with you guys! **

**-PeTeRpAn**

Bella's POV- _No one _was going to get hurt because of me. Both Jacob and Edward growled. I topped both of theirs and it got their attention thankfully.

"Listen, there shall not be absolutely no fighting. I don't care if your natural enemies or whatever excuse, but I refuse to see the two of you fighting over me like that!" My expression must have given them both something to think about also because I was raging mad. Jasper tried to send waves of calmness but I blocked it off.

"If you both are even going to _think _about fighting, you might as well include me because I'm not just little puny human Bella any more." At that, everything was silenced.

"Edward, what do you want now?" I stared at him and he got distracted staring at me for a moment.

"I _need _to talk to you Bella, privately."

"Fine, but don't try to pull anything. Jacob, I will hopefully be back soon." He just thought about making me go to our meadow. Did I just think that it was still ours? Maybe I still care for him as a friend. I ran towards the meadow, knowing he'll eventually figure out where I disappeared to. Once I reached there, it was as usual, beautiful even in the pitch darkness. I sat under a tree and sighed, admiring the scene while I could. Then he arrived, looking a little nervous.

"Bella, I… I just want to apologize to you properly now."

"Your sorry for nothing, you didn't do anything wrong Edward. Stop being so hard on yourself, thinking that you should have stayed here. You were _controlled _to leave." I stared at him the serious expression on his face not changing a bit.

"Then why exactly won't you come back to us? Is it the do- I mean Jacob?"

"Edward, I'm going to have to leave him soon. I'm going to disappear soon. You are not the only one who can do that. I'm putting not only you in danger but maybe the whole town, can't you understand that?" He seemed a little shocked, probably thinking that the reason I didn't want him back was because I thought he was going to leave me _again. _

"Bella, I don't think you could." I sighed.

"I might not but my emotions could." Clearly he didn't understand that.

"Edward, you saw me shred Jennifer, did I seem any bit relaxed? Do you even think I wanted to kill her knowing that you loved her? It's obvious, my emotions can control me. You were afraid when I was human that you would accidentally crush my skull, now I'm afraid I'm going to set off a bomb when my emotions just become too much. I just can't live that way making sure nothing pisses me off." I knew he was going to keep on fighting, saying that we can make it through… but that just couldn't happen. Life is unfair, and technically I'm not alive, so the undead life is still unfair. I looked directly into his eyes, which made him give an uncomfortable look back at me.

"Please, Bella." He whispered my name very softly. I didn't cry. I didn't feel a bit of emotion. I was just, blank.

"Sorry Edward, I might see you later, even dare to kill yourself I might just blow up the universe." I gave a slight smile and ran… Ran to whatever my legs wanted to take me.

Edward's POV- I stared at where Bella was. It was just air now. As if nothing was there, but I knew that my whole life was just there, and it ran away off into the distance. I stared off at the moon. Does she just know how this is going to affect me? I wasn't going to kill myself as long as I knew that se was still alive but I might as well be dead. I walked, as slow as possible to my family that was very anxious except for Alice, who just probably had a vision of Bella leaving. When I reached there, Jacob was looking, expecting Bella to come out behind me.

"She's never coming back Jacob. Well, at least for now she isn't." I stared at him reading his might which was mad at me, thinking I made her leave.

"I did not make her leave. Bella apparently thinks she's going to destroy the whole town of Forks if she stays here." Jacob still didn't say a word. He just turned around walking back towards his house, shoulders shaking from either anger or sadness. Where would Bella go? I really couldn't think of any other place than Forks that she would want to stay at.

Bella's POV- I just kept on running for about 5 seconds which can carry me pretty far.

Next thing you know, I was in a cave. I wasn't creeped out or anything. I walked farther in, and it was pitch black, not like I needed to see anyways. Soon enough, I saw a figure not 15 feet away from me. I saw their hair, and I already knew who it was. _Victoria. _

**I dunno if this is 1000 words yet but oh well. I had to leave a cliffhangy again hee. Reviewz pweeze. **

**-PeTeRpAn **


	14. Bella and Victoria

**Nothing really to say for once, enjoy this chap! **

**PeTeRpAn**

Bella's POV-

She turned her head, slightly surprised. She gave me a wicked smile I wanted to rip off but I held back.

"What a pleasure it brings me to see you Bella." It was like nothing happened between us, as if she hadn't ripped my heart apart even more than it was. That triggered me. Even if any normal human didn't blink they wouldn't have noticed what happened until they saw what would lie before them, body parts all on top each other, torn apart, with the head on top, staring lifelessly at my face. Crimson eyes gone blank, the fiery red hair seeming dull. I stared for what it seems hours, but she didn't pull back together. I didn't know why but I did what had to be done, which was burning the body parts. This showed just how powerful I am, if not even more. I was scared of _myself._ I had to get away from everything that could trouble my emotions, just a little trigger could make me explode.

Now I stood there in the exact spot in the cave I was, staring into the darkness, wondering if this cave stood for an example of how my life was going to turn out. Dark, lifeless, seeming to never end. Where could I go? I could never go back to Forks, for that was probably the most dangerous choice now. I knew that Edward would try search for me, even if my tracks are no where to be seen. The Volturi wasn't a particular favorite choice of mine, even if they could help me control my terrible curse. I decided I needed a break, to learn how to take over my emotions, and to keep it that way, no matter whom or what triggers me. I already knew the perfect place in which I will be triggered in every way.

I smiled at the thought. _Highschool. _

Edward's POV-

_Why _did she go? I knew I deserved to be hated by her, but I didn't exactly expect her to go. The pain on her face just looking at me made me wanted to cry dry sobs. When I asked Jasper how she was when she came, he said that he couldn't sense her emotions, and was happy about that. I couldn't exactly get angry at him for that but I had to know what was going on with my dear Bella. She made herself seem like a monster, which she was the total opposite of. She was a goddess, a fragile human turning out to be one of the most powerful looking vampires. I had sensed more than once Emmet wanting to wrestle with her. She was the most beautiful being I ever laid my eyes on. For a human, she might just accidentally put one of them into real shock. I didn't just want to see her, I _needed _to see her. Does she realize she has all the power to my dead un-beating heart? I have been thinking of her the second she ran away from me. For once it wasn't me running away from her, but the opposite. I was sick of the whole family thinking about sad thoughts, why don't we try do something about it? Bella might look at herself as a monster, but I have ways to prove that she is really an angel, _my _angel.

Bella's POV-

Even from how many thousand miles I was away, I could hear Edward's thought about me. I knew he still cared of course. His words in his mind almost made me cry.

_**Bella might look at herself as a monster, but I have ways to prove that she is really an angel, **__my __**angel. **_

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Hot tears or whatever it was ran down my face, and I really wished that Edward was right. I _really _wished I was a nice, beautiful, loving angel.

**Awwww I like this chapter, for once. I am sorry if these chapters are still short, but if they are just expect to be a lot of short chapters which equals a long story still. **

**-PeTeRpAn **


	15. Author's note

**Authors note-**

**Sorry guys just need to make some clarifications. **

**I've seen that my chapters are like half past tense half present. Word has been 'fixing' my sentences by itself which makes it past/present tense in the chapters. Sorry, I'll try my hardest to make it in just ONE tense now. **

**Bella powers now are when she gets emotional she can trigger powers that other vampires have. (like with Jane, when she got mad, she used Jane's powers as her own and hurt Jane or whatever.) I might change that, but you'll just have to keep on reading!**

**-PeTeRpAn **


	16. Bella finds a family

**Hey everyone, first ****quarter of my school ended yay!! dancing well three more to go and enjoy chapter!**

**-PeTeRpAn**

Bella's POV-

I can't go anywhere! I was so frustrated. Even school is dangerous for me. I started to walk in the forest, my mind blazing with different ideas that will all probably end up failing. I stopped dead in my tracks, smelling something that was quite familiar. Vampires were coming, my direction, they must have heard or smelled me. I knew it wasn't the Cullens, for they all have a distinct smell implanted in my head. I waited for them to arrive, starting to hear soft, quick footsteps not to far away. Finally four vampires emerged from the trees. I could tell they were all extraordinary looking at first glance. There was two men and two women, all graceful walking towards me. At first one of the women struck me the most as different. She was mocha frappacino colored with huge topaz eyes that stood out from her mixed descent face. She had beautiful pink colored full lips and what seemed like the perfect nose for her face. Her dark hair barely reached her shoulder and she had side bangs which were close to covering one eye. I noticed she was at the head of them all, probably the leader. The other woman was almost the opposite of her. She was almost as pale as me, with blood red perfect lips that even Angelina Jolie can't top. Her eyes were also topaz, and were smaller then the other woman. Her nose was perfectly angular and matched her face. Her hair was long and very glossy, which any hair model would give their soul for. It was light brown with some blonde streaks going through it. When I went to see how the men looked like, it seemed like time froze in place. One of them looked almost _exactly _like Edward. He had that same bronze hair, angelic features, and smothering topaz eyes. It was almost too much to take in. The other man was muscular but not as muscular as Emmett of course. He had a strong looking face with green piercing eyes that you can get lost in. He had dark brown hair that wasn't long and wasn't short either. It looked like he had not combed it in awhile but it just mad him look better. Finally, after I finished looking at them the woman in the lead spoke.

"Hello there, I am Annalese and we were just going for a hunt when we smelled you. Are you with anyone?" She gave a warmly smile that almost made me think of Esme, even if they were totally different.

"No, I'm not with anyone currently. Do you mind if I come with you to hunt?" I was a little thirsty, and if they live in some sort of civilization I probably needed to find something.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. This is Stephanie my sister, her husband Brayden, and that's Trevor." She pointed to each one with a graceful hand. When she said sister I was pretty sure she just meant that they were close as a vampire family. The one that looked muscular was Stephanie's husband and I wondered if Annalese had Trevor.

"Sorry to ask, but are you and Trevor together?" I blushed at myself, I _needed _to know.

"Oh no! He is no more than a good brother to me." When she said that Brayden snickered, he obviously was thinking something different about Trevor. I wasn't going to pry into their heads quite yet, they deserved to have their privacy for a bit. They all saw me blushing and didn't ask any questions even though they had curious expressions on their faces.

"So you ready to go hunting or what?" Trevor gazed at me, waiting for an answer. I couldn't believe how close he looked like Edward. I turned away from him, not wanting to remind myself of what I can't have for now.

"Sure, thank you very much for letting me come with you." They all smiled and we went to run off towards whatever smell was attracting us the most in the woods.

Edward's POV-

I sighed for about the millionth time that day, and my family was still giving me worried looks. All of them were thinking about me, hoping that I don't become depressed enough to go to the Voultri yet again. I couldn't go no matter what just as long as I still know that Bella is alive. I wondered into my own world, which was Bella. Then Alice interrupted my thoughts with a vision. There was a group of people talking to somebody I couldn't see, but they were smiling and nodding, agreeing to something. One of the vampires then looked right at me, as if they knew that I was watching them. She had a mixed skin color and her eyes bore into mine, as if she just stole all my secrets. She turned back to whoever she was talking to and then squealed in delight.

"That's great Bella! We have always wanted to take you in, it's about time!"

Her words played through my head over and over again, and I knew she had to be out there somewhere, waiting for me.

**Weeee! I like this chapter too. Just saying, I based Stepanie and Annalese about my friend and I. It was very fun to describe myself as a vampire hee! **

**-PeTeRpAn**


End file.
